Raechyl's Story
by Sparkle-Chan
Summary: When Ratchet raises a family and is busy with those affairs, who will save the world? Or, uh, galaxy....?
1. Prologue

After his crazy exploit with Voxx, the power-hungry, murderous and quite crazy shark-alien thing, Ratchet, Al, and Clank, returned back to the Starship Phoenix. After all, Ratchet was the captain on the Galactic Police.

After two years of dating, Ratchet popped the question again, this time in a more serious sense (instead of as he did when he first came to the Starship Phoenix) and Sasha said yes.

Three years later, Sasha gave birth to a baby girl. She looked like her father completely: his blondish colored fur, his tail, his darker stripes, and his neon green eyes. They named her Raechyl.

Fourteen years later, Raechyl is a teen age lombax mix with a wild streak. Ratchet is still police captain, and Sasha is still president. And Ratchet is still adventurous, but much more mature. And in Raechyl's fourteenth year, her fourteenth birthday in fact, is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The alarm clock beeped obnoxiously, and Raechyl sat up, stretching in annoyance. Her eyelids hung over her lime eyes groggily as she forced herself to wake up. Sure, she was tired, and at the moment, felt like staying asleep, but her mom would just come up and bug her, and tell her to get ready or she won't get a ride. A ride was kind of necessary in space. You know?

She tiredly walked over to her dresser and grabbed a black shirt, pentacle in the center. She was a Wiccan, but her parents didn't mind. Dad knew that she didn't worship the devil, and as did Mom. It was her teachers that couldn't get it through their heads.

She then bent down and grabbed jeans and slipped them on. They were baggy and quite comfortable. Once they were on, she put on the shirt. It was relatively tight, specifically on her breasts. Then she grabbed her skirt and put it on over her blue jeans. The skirt was black, and cut strangely, in a diagonal line. It was much longer on her left side then on her right.

She ignored her shoes closest. Her parents had bought her some shoes and socks, but they were for special occasions. And thank the lord and lady. She simply detested shoes.

She continued on and stopped at her mirror. While here, she combed her thin blonde hair. The she applied her black eyeliner. Examining her new look in the reflection, she shrugged, and headed out of her room.

When she came downstairs, her dad was playing video games. _Typical dad._ Mom wasn't here yet. Raechyl sighed. "Thanks for making me breakfast, Dad," she grumbled as she headed into the cabinet to find something to eat. She grabbed a poptart and headed to the microwave.

"Huh?" Ratchet said, eyes glued to the television screen, "Oh, yeah, sure."

Her mom left the bedroom and frowned, trying to pull her shirt over her belly. "Ratchet, can you take me shopping today? I need bigger shirts."

Ratchet dropped the controller instantly, walked over to Sasha and planted a big kiss on her lips. And they stayed like that until the buzzer went off and Raechyl took out her poptart from the microwave. Sasha half shoved Ratchet away and said, "Well?"

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Dad slash mom, I need a ride," Raechyl interrupted with annoyance.

None one answered.

"Dad slash mom!"

Sasha turned away from Ratchet's green gaze. "Yes, Raechyl?"

"I need a ride."  
"To where?" Sasha asked, then grabbed Ratchet's head and yanked it upwards. He obviously had been looking in a certain spot.

"The library? To do my report? Remember?"

Sasha didn't answer for a bit. "Yes, of course. Ratchet, can you take her to the library, then we can go shopping?"  
Ratchet nodded absentmindedly.

"All right then, get ready," her mom said, poking Ratchet's bare chest. Her father was wearing pajama pants, and nothing more. He headed into the bedroom to change.

Raechyl began to eat her poptart when her mother blurted, "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Raechyl eyed her mother. "Hopefully a boy."

"How come?" Sasha asked, lifting her blue eyes on her daughter.

"Because I want some one to hang around with." Raechyl said, taking a bit of her wildberry poptart.

"You could play with a girl too, you know."

"With a girl, there's a slight chance she'll be a tomboy, like me. With a boy, it's pretty much the only option."

"We can only hope," said Ratchet, coming back out in his commander uniform. Sasha walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're ready! Great! Let's go!" Sasha headed for the door instantly.

"Is it just me," Ratchet said, turning to his cazax daughter, "Or is she more hyper while pregnant?"

Raechyl shrugged and simply followed her mom out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

More people in this galaxy have grown since Dreadzone. Little Verne, the boy that always wanted to be a hero, will have a part in this story as well. But to explain it, we must go back to Dreadzone.

19 years in the past… Dreadzone….

Ratchet thought he saved everyone, even Vox's kitty-thing. But by mistake of course, he left little Verne behind. You see, Verne had found a mini rocket, and was quite interested with it. He'd climbed inside and pretended to be Ratchet, his hero. Then came the explosion.

The mere force of the blow sent his little rocket into space, but Verne fortunately was not harmed. Amazed by the blasted, he lead the rocket back to the ruins of Dreadzone.

Verne got out of his rocket and looked around. He'd never seen so much flame. He slowly trudged on until something hard hit his face. "Oww!"

Verne looked at the metal that had hit his face. It was a metal arm. Verne knew this belonged to the powerful Vox, and, being a super hero wannabe, he stuck it on his arm.

The metal arm went up to his elbow, but after leaving it on for a moment, the metal grew and extended up his arm. Verne looked at it in confusion, but decided it was simply a cool power.

The metal weaved its way up his shoulder and onto part of his chest, and onto his face. It covered that half that the arm was on. The metal over his eye turned to glass, and his eye turned into a red laser like thing. Now the arm extended needle like add ons and sunk them into his flesh. He screamed in pain, and his mind went black.

When he awoke, he felt dark, evil and corrupt. The darkness in Vox had been contained in that arm, and its new victim was, poor, innocent, little Verne.

Nineteen years later… present times…

Verne is twenty four, and every since that fateful day, he's locked himself up in the ruins of Dreadzone, evolving a plan. And he's finally got one.


	4. Chapter 3

Raechyl sat in the back seat of the cruiser as usually, squeezed between her dad's junk and the door. She let out an exhausted sigh and began to twitch her foot impatiently as she stared out the window. As she watched her dad passed the library. "Dad! I have to go to the library!"

"Chill out, I'm taking you to the library!" Ratchet called back.

"You're doing a bad job, you just passed it," she yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!"

They drove on in silence until they stopped at the mall. Here Ratchet helped Sasha out of the car, and then helped out Raechyl. They walked together to a clothing store where Sasha picked out some maternity clothing. Ratchet bought it with his bolts, then they stopped at the food court. Ratchet and Raechyl got fries and Sasha got some milk. Then they left.

On the return trip, Ratchet passed the library again, and Raechyl let out a groan. Her father didn't even seem to hear.

They turned and entered the Starship Phoenix. Raechyl got out and glared at Ratchet. "I thought we were going to the library!"

"It was getting late. I figured we could go tomorrow. The paper's not due for a week."

Raechyl glared. He was right. "Fine, can I go to my room now?"

"Sure," Sasha mumbled, and they headed for their suite. The three lived in the same suite as opposed to the crummy chamber with all the beds that ordinary workers have to sleep in.

As they entered the suite, Sasha flicked on the light, and Raechyl gasped.

"Surprise!"

Before her stood everyone she knew. Clank and his current girlfriend, Courtney Gears, Al, Helga, Captain Qwark, her grandfather, Skid McMarx, Krunk the monkey, and even the protopet.

"Happy Birthday," Ratchet said, putting his arm on her shoulders, "and surprise."

Raechyl hugged her mom and her dad. "Thanks guys."

"Don't thanks us, and anyway you've got presents to open," Sasha said.

Raechyl smiled, showing off her pointy fangs, probably the one attribute she got from her mother and headed into the party. There were cookies, and cake, and brownies. She smiled and thanked every one for coming, then sat down to open her presents. The protopet came up first and dropped his present on her lap. She looked at it. It was a slimy (from his saliva) moon crystal. Very pretty in fact. "Thanks, Protopet," she said, petting its blue fur.

Courtney Gears gave Raechyl her new CD, and Clank gave her a nanobot. Al gave her a laptop and Helga gave her a months pass to use the training courses. (You had to pay to use them if you didn't work on the Phoenix.) Qwark gave her a Qwark jumpsuit like his own, but for her size. She thanked him and threw it away after the party. Her grandfather gave her a cellphone, and Skid gave her a hoverboard. Krunk gave her a banana.

"Thanks for your presents, everyone," She said, still holding her new hoverboard.

"You haven't gotten them all yet." Sasha interrupted. "Here, this if from me. I remember you saying you wanted one."

Raechyl was handed a box with holes punched in it. She opened it and saw a silver tabby cat. It was a boy with pale green eyes.

"It's a cat, straight from Planet Earth. Give him a name."

"Okay, his name will be Seymour Silvernight Deathstalker Merlin Blue. Thanks Mom," she said and began to stroke Seymour.

Her mom eyed her then backed up and Ratchet stepped forward. "Okay, here are my presents."

Raechyl opened up the box to see her dad's weird old hat and his wrench. She knew there were important to him. "But, Dad..."

"No, it's time they were passed on to some one new. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks every one. For coming, and for all the gifts. I have to go to bed now. Sorry, good night." She headed to her room, her gifts in her arm and her cat lagging behind her. She put down all her stuff, changed into pajamas and fell asleep with her new kitten curled up on her feet.


	5. Chapter 4

Raechyl was sitting on top of the Starship. She oddly didn't need an air helmet. She was just sitting there, staring into the starry sky. One star began to glow red and the sky around it darkened. They turned into a dark silhouette, and the star became a gleaming red eye.

Raechyl felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she stared

"Revenge… revenge for… what I am…" The words echoed around her, as of the darkness had said it.

Raechyl woke in a cold sweat, gasping for air, in her bed. Her kitten saw sniffing and nudging her gently as if trying to comfort her. She stroked his silvery fur, taking in his comfort. She sat and ran her fingers through her now soaked blonde hair. Picking up her cat, she pushed herself out of bed, then put the Seymour back on the bed. "I'm gonna shower," she explained to the cat. "I'll be back later."

In the shower as the cool water trickled through her fur, she could feel some one watching her. She had hoped for refreshment, but the shower had given her very little of this. As soon as she was clean she got out and pulled a towel around her, then walked back to her room hurriedly.

She put on a plain black shirt and pulled on some baggy black pants. Still she felt that red eye upon her. "I've got to take my mind off of that…" She dug through her presents and grabbed her new hoverboard.

Heading downstairs with the hoverboard tucked under her arm, she waved to her dad. "I'm going to go out and practice hoverboard, see you."

Sasha walked over. "Raechyl, wait. That board is boring. How about you and I paint it? It'll be fun."

Raechyl smiled. "Okay, that's a good idea. Sounds fun."

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

She and her mother headed into the kitchen where Sasha laid down some old news papers and slowly sat down. "Crap," Sasha murmured, "Can you get the paint? I forgot to, and I'm already sitting…"  
"Sure," she said, then headed into the storeroom. She grabbed two paint cans at a time and brought them to her mom one at a time. As she carried the third set, she tripped and dropped the paint cans. They spilled all on the metal floor. Black poured everywhere and red fell beside it. A single splat of red fell farther from the others, and landed in the black. It was the same black silhouette, with the same red eye. Raechyl shrieked and ran into her room.

By the time Ratchet and Sasha saw the paint, the colored had run and the dark figure in the paint was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Raechyl sat in her room, quivering and crying quietly. Some one knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" said the voice. She recognized it as her dad's.

"Sure," she muttered shakily and wiped her tears quickly.

Ratchet opened the door and sat next to her on her bed. "What's wrong? Your mom and I are worried." She looked at him, and the look in his eyes told her it was true.

She shrugged. "I… I don't know. Nothing. Nothing really."

"You can always talk to us, Rae. You know that," He said, patting her back.

Raechyl felt anger build up. "No I can't. That's a lie and you know it. 24.5 of your time is spent playing video games. 25 of your time is spent working. 50 of your time is spent making out with Mom, and .5 of your time is spent being a father. I need more than that, Dad. If our ship caught on fire, you'd save your video games before you saved me."

"Rae, you don't—"

She didn't allow him to continue. "Then there's Mom. 45 of her time is taken with work and preparing for speeches, 50 percent making out with you, and 5 being a mom. She cares about me more than you do, but not by much. Just leave me alone. You're not coming in here to comfort me, you're coming in here to see why I screwed up the floor with the black and red paint. Just leave me alone."

"Rae…"

She glared. "Leave me alone!"

Ratchet got up and walked over to the door. She turned to look at him as he closed the door, and instantly regretted it. He had such a hurt expression on his face, Raechyl felt guilty. She grabbed her dad's old hat and put it on her head. She then took his old wrench and clutched it tightly.

30 minutes later, a knock interrupted her once more. "Raechyl? Can I come in?" It was her mom. Raechyl didn't say anything. "Raechyl?"

Sasha opened the door any way and as soon as she did, Raechyl lunged at her training pass and dashed out the door, almost knocking the cazar over. "Raechyl! Ratchet!"

As she raced down the stairs, she noticed her dad look up. He was just sitting on the couch, the TV was off. He still had the same look on his face. She turned away and pushed her way through the door.

She ran down the hallway of the Starship Phoenix, her feet making annoying _clunk-clunk _noises as she did so. She stopped for air then walked into the first left hallway in the entrance chamber. She intentionally went past the training room and into the farthest room down. The trophy room. She gazed at all the many trophies her father had. She looked at the wrench in her hands. He'd done all this with this very wrench. And, of course, numerous guns and other weapons. Raechyl let out a sigh, then turned and headed for the virtual training.

Helga took the pass and eyed Raechyl. "Why you be looking so sad?" She asked.

"No reason. Can I go in now?"  
"So impatient," she grumbled, "Like father."

Raechyl looked up at her with an alarmed expression. She'd never thought of herself much like Ratchet. She liked video games like her father, but she wasn't obsessed. She liked adventure but… She sighed and stepped onto the platform. As she did so, she felt herself dematerialize in a green wave and land in the area.

The strange metal creatures swarmed at her with bombs, flame throwers, and fists. Swinging her wrench with unknown but great skills, she knocked out every single one. In the end, she had broken them all without even being hit. She panted, a bit tired, and headed for the green teleporter that had appeared once all the machines had been defeated. She stepped onto it, but just before she vanished, the green platform turned red, and she disappeared in a red flash, her scream echoing around the now empty area.


	7. Chapter 6

No ground beneath her padded feet, and a feeling of zero gravity, Raechyl pulled her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the strange flashes of color, numbers, letters, and peculiar images in this lingo. She could feel a pull on her, as if she were magnetic, and could not escape the grip. Yet there was another pull, yanking her away from the original. "I don't know who else is trying to take me," she mumbled to herself, "But I hope it's with them I end up. I just know I'm headed for the guy with the red eye…"

The second and new tug grew stronger, and after far too long, the first pull simply died out, and she went towards the second. Her blonde hair blew back, for the release of the magnetic pull had a sling-shot effect on her. She opened her eyes just as the pull stopped.

A bright green light blinded her, and she squinted her eyes shut once more. The light remained for at least five minutes. While the light was there, she felt a ticklish feeling everywhere below her neck. She didn't open her eyes to see why; the light was far too blinding. When it final dimmed, everything seemed a bit darker than usual, and Raechyl took a minute to adjust to the new lighting. She blinked, the world was a blur to her.

Her vision still blurred, she recognized the forms of two lombaxs in front of her. She then noticed that she was in a capsule, a tube. The lombaxs were outside of it. She was nervous, and pushed on the glass, trying escape, and feeling like a hamster trapped in a maze, without any sense of direction.

The female lombax muttered something to her cohort, then they pressed a button and the door to the glass opened. Raechyl fell to the floor, gripping in fiercely, so pleased by the feeling of land beneath her feet. She glanced up at the pair, with her vision no longer blurred.

The female was a lombax, true enough, but quite peculiar as well. Instead of the typical golden brown fur, her fur was light auburn, and her stripes were a dark auburn. Her hair was covering the left side of her face and it was a darker auburn than her base fur, but not as dark as her stripes. Her hair curled at the ends and her eyes were blue green.

The male lombax beside her was not particurly muscular, he was… more… kind of lanky even. His hair was full of cowlicks, but they made him look hot. Like his comrade, he was oddly colored, but he was a bright ginger, with darker stripes. His hair a lighter auburn then the female's. His eyes were an enchanting emerald color, and as soon as she looked into them, she felt lost in their depths.

"Huh? Finally worked. We thought you might have died in there." The female said in a nonchalant type of way.

Raechyl glanced up at her quickly, concerned for her own safety at once. She pushed herself back to her feet and looked at the lomaxs. "Umm… hi…" She twitted her thumbs nervously.

"Hi…" The male started, "and you are…?"

"Erm, I'm, uh, I'm Raechyl…"

"I'm Auburn, this is my brother, Blaze." Said the girl. Raechyl almost jumped with joy. They weren't a couple.

"So, are you even wondering what you're doing here?" Auburn asked. Her voice was like ice.

Raechyl turned her focus from him to her. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess. And was that a teleporter? It felt strange."

Blaze laughed. "Long story."

"Long story, but still a story I'll tell," Auburn said, elbowing her brother. She gestured for Raechyl to take a seat, and then began her tale. "It all started about fourteen years ago…"


End file.
